Radio
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: A fluffy Inukag story. Read and find out what happens


Sakura here and with another Inuyasha story. This is something I wrote in the middle of English class. Hope u like it. Its my first songfic so please be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own or Kikyo would have stayed dead. And I don't own the song.

Italics are the song.

**Radio **

Kagome was in her room after another fight with Inuyasha, where Inuyasha compared her to Kikyo. "Why does he always compare me to Kikyo? We are completely different people. Why can't he see that," cried Kagome into her pillow. Kagome reached over and turned on her radio, the song Wonderful Journey (aka At the Beginning) had just started playing. Meanwhile Inuyasha had jumped out of the well and was in the Sacred Tree outside her window listing to the song.

_We were strangers _

_Starting out on a journey_

'How true, we were strangers when we started out on this journey for the Sacred Jewel Shards.' Kagome thought looking at the radio waiting for the next part to play.

_Never dreaming _

_What we'd have to go through_

'That's right I never dreamed I would go to Feudal Japan and go upon a journey of legends. And fall in love.' Kagome thought.

_Now here we are _

_And I'm suddenly standing _

_At the beginning with you_

'This song is like a record of our journey,' Inuyasha thought.

_No one told me _

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart _

'That's true; I never expected to find Kagome. She melted all the barriers around my heart and became an important part of my heart,' thought Inuyasha.

_When I lost hope _

_You were there to remind me _

_That this is the start_

'I did lose hope in life and love after Kikyo betrayed me. But Kagome gave me my hope in life back,' Inuyasha thought amazed that this one song could relate to him so easily.

_Life is a road _

_And I want to keep going _

_Love is a river _

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road _

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful Journey_

Kagome had tears falling down her face at the feelings the song was giving out.

_I'll bee there _

_When the world stops turning _

_I'll be there _

_When the storm is through _

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

'I told Inuyasha that I would always be there for him,' Kagome remembered, still crying, 'I plan to always be there, too. Even if he doesn't love me.'

_We were strangers _

_On a crazy adventure _

_Never dreaming_

_How our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand _

_Unafraid of the future _

_At the beginning with you_

'The journey we are on is one crazy adventure but with Kagome by my side I'm no longer afraid of what the future holds,' Inuyasha thought as he continued to listen to the song.

_Life is a road _

_And I want to keep going _

_Love is a river _

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road _

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful Journey_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_

_Like me alone in the dark_

_Now I know my dreams will live on_

_I've been waiting so long _

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

'I was under that sealing spell for 50 years, waiting in the dark for someone to free me. After all we have been through noting can take Kagome away from me," Inuyasha promised himself.

'When I met Inuyasha, I freed him from the darkness. No petty argument will keep me from being by his side,' Kagome thought. 'After this song is over I'm going back to my real home and apologize to Inuyasha.'

_Life is a road _

_And I want to keep going _

_Love is a river _

_I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road _

_Now and forever_

_Wonderful Journey_

_Starting out on a journey _

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going _

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing _

_At the beginning with you._

Right when the song ended Inuyasha came through the window. Kagome shot up out of her bed in shock. "Inuyasha what are you doing here? Never mind. I'm sorry about losing my temper."

"It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have compared you to Kikyo, Kagome. You two are so different." Inuyasha said. Kagome turned of the radio and got ready to return to her real home.

"Kagome, that song. I um well feel the same way as it. I love you." Inuyasha said blushing slightly (a.n. Finally he said it).

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered out blushing like mad. "I love you, too." Kagome replied after a minute.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and lifted her head up and brought his lips down onto hers in a passionate kiss. All of his bottled up passion for her and Kagome kissed him back with as much passion as he was giving her. When they separated Kagome wrote a quick letter to her family then left with Inuyasha back down the well and to the place where she really belongs. The letter she left her family said:

Dear Mom, Grandpa and Souta,

I will be staying in Feudal Japan from now on. Don't worry I'm happy. I finally found the place I truly belong. I'll come back and visit with Inuyasha real soon.

Love,

Kagome

Once Kagome and Inuyasha reached the other side of the well they started up their journey for the Sacred Jewel Shards once again but this time with less arguments and more enthusiasm. For this was only the beginning.

**-Owari-**

Sakura: well there you have it. Hope you liked my story. Please review I'd like to know what people thought of it. Until next time sayonara. And remember to review.


End file.
